Miricle of Miricles
by Wingedgirl18
Summary: This is my proposal fic for 4;22. it is inspired from the song of the title from Fiddler on the Roof and taken right where we were left at the end of the episode. i hope you like it.


**I have this song on my Ipod and every time It come on I think that this is perfect for Klaine and due to the fact Blaine wants to pop the question I can't agree with myself more. (I sound so conceited there)Anyway this is my Klaine engagement/wedding story hope you like it. **

**Sincei am English I know nothing of central park so I am only going by the images Google gave me. Don't own glee or the song though I wish I did**

Blaine held the tiny velvet box behind his back as he watched Kurt and the New Directions celebrate Mr Schue and Miss Pilsberry finally getting married. He couldn't think of a more perfect time to do this. He waited for Kurt to turn round and signaled for him to follow him before slipping out the choir room door.

"Hey you okay?" Kurt asked as he caught up with Blaine.

"Ur yeah Just really crowded in there needed to get some air" Blaine replied. Nerves were beginning to settle in again. Just like they had last week when he was going to ask Kurt to marry him and wound up asking if he was staying for regionals. Everything Sam and Burt had said came rushing back and Blaine replayed all the little flirty interactions he and Kurt had shared. "Dirty cute" what was he thinking.

"Blaine it's me. You can tell me anything remember" Kurt reminded his friend.

"Ur yeah well you see I um I wanted to ask you something. something big and well since our recent history is a bit complicated of late and it might not be the best thing to ask but I want you to know how I feel for you so I I I" and it was then Blaine lost grip on the velvet box and it fell to the floor.

Kurt saw the box and instantly knew what was going on. "Blaine? sweetie, were you trying to propose?" Kurt asked. Blaine picked up the box and slipped it in his pocket. He refused to look at Kurt the humiliation was too great.

"Blaine please look at me?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face was firmly fixed on the floor though Kurt could tell his eyes were closed. "Sweetie it's okay. Look at me and we can talk about this." Kurt begged. Slowly Blaine's eyes opened and he saw Kurt kneeling on the floor with a velvet box in his hand. Blaine could feel his own box pressed against his thigh. So this meant.

"Kurt?" he said utterly confused. Kurt got up and taking Blaine's hand and pulled him to the auditorium. Luckily everyone that had turned up for the completion had left and place was deserted. "So what's going on" Blaine asked as the pair sat on the edge of the empty stage.

"I have been trying to figure out what I want and where we stand since the end of February" Kurt explained. "There were so many signs telling me what my heart wanted though my head was too stubborn to see it. Before I go explaining that though I want to apologize about how I treated you when I came back on Valentine's Day."

"Kurt its okay we were both there. We both wanted it." Blaine said.

"No I treated you horribly; I didn't take your feelings into account. It was wrong and I wanted you to know I'm sorry for that." Kurt said firmly.

"Apology accepted" Blaine replied with a smile. "Now what were these signs you mentioned?" He asked.

"Well the first was a week or so after the weeding. Rachael, Santana, Adam and I were snowed in the apartment and we were watching Moulin Rouge and when Come What May started all I could see was you and me singing. Santana let slip that it was our wedding song and a few days later Adam asked me if it was true. He then asked if he was a rebound and I was still in love with you."

"What did you say?" Blaine asked.

"The truth. I told him he wasn't a rebound and I wanted to get over you." Blaine's head dropped.

"You have to understand I was still hurt and confused."Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Anyway we went to the movies a few times and for coffee twice but I kept comparing everything to you and by the end of March Adam gave up trying. Then Rachael told me about the school shooting and I was terrified of loosing you" Kurt finished.

"And the ring?" Blaine asked.

"I had the idea of proposing since dad's results last week. I wanted to do something about us since I got home but I was too stressed to think about how to go about it. Then he got the all clear and I was so happy and the next day when you pulled me aside in the hall I thought 'if he asks me to marry him I'll say yes'"

"You did?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"You didn't ask though so I thought I'd just do it myself and got the ring that night" Kurt explained.

"We've both been through a lot this year. We each hurt the other but despite this I believe we can do it. We have forgiven each other and you only have a few more weeks until graduation. Once that's over with you'll be in New York. You can move into the loft or we can find somewhere else and have our fairytale ending because you're right Blaine we are soul mates and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So Blaine Devon Anderson will you marry me?"

Blaine had Kurt waiting in anticipation "On one condition" he eventually said.

"And what is that?" Kurt asked.

"That you marry me" Blaine replied, pulling the ring box ack out and opening it.

"Yes" Said Kurt

"Then yes I will" Blaine replied. The boys hugged each other before pulling the other to his feet. They kissed and hand in hand ran to Kurt's car.

That summer the boys found themselves in central park. It was a sunny July afternoon and it was finally their wedding day. Everyone who had been invited had responded eagerly and they were now seated on white chairs facing the entrance to the woods. The officiate was in position with Finn and Copper standing behind him, all they needed now was the grooms.

Music started playing from the back of the small crowd and everyone turned to see Kurt and Blaine. The music changed and Blaine started to sing while walking down the aisle.

**Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles  
God took up Daniel once again,  
Stood by his and side and miracle of miracles  
Walked him through the lion's den!  
**

Blaine stopped walking to face Kurt walking toward him.

_Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles  
I was afraid that God would frown,  
But like he did so long ago, at Jericho,  
God just made a wall fall down!_

Kurt joined Blaine and they sung the next part where they stood occasionally twirling the other.

**When Moses softened Pharaohs heart, that was a miracle. **  
_When God made the waters of the red sea part, that was a miracle too!  
_**But of all God's miracles large and small,  
**_The most miraculous one of all  
_Is that out of a worthless lump of clay,  
God has made a man today.__

They walked together to the front and continued the song. Dancing round each other as they went. _**  
**_  
_Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles  
God took the tailor by the hand  
Turned him around and- miracle of miracles- Led him to the promised land!  
_  
**When David slew Goliath (yes!), that was a miracle.**  
_When God gave us matter in the wilderness, that was a miracle too_.  
**But of all God's miracles large and small,  
**The most miraculous one of all**  
**Is the one I thought could never be:  
God has given you to me.

They reached the front and were joined by their respective brothers. The ceremony went quickly and without difficulties and everyone soon found themselves in the events room at the Plaza courtesy of Blaine's parents. The night was magical for Kurt and Blaine and it was made so much more special when they got to live their dream and sing to each other because it was clearer to them now than ever that their relationship was come what may.


End file.
